


Chocolates maybe

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: How is Yosuke going to spend Valentine's day with Souji? That's his partner, his boyfriend.





	Chocolates maybe

Valentines day, you would have to have a significant other in order to really enjoy that day. For Yosuke now that he had one, he was confused to what he should actually do. Souji was cool, Souji was popular and all the girls wanted him. He was not fooling himself, Souji was going to end up with tons of shit.

Yosuke had competition and what sucked was that it was not the other way around. What would Souji have to do in order to keep ahead of the pack? What pack even? There was no comparison between himself and his partner. Girls had been leaving him out in the cold for ages.

At least he had Souji. He had his partner.

Since he had come to town Souji had changed things. The things they did together, the way they were together as well. There honestly was no comparison for him. Yosuke had being new in common with Souji but Souji had something with him. Something that pulled you in. Yosuke knew he was not imagining it because he could look and see that many in the school had fallen under Souji’s charm.

Himself included. Hell look at their team. The investigation team followed Souji’s lead always. Even when the girls were trying to kill them for one reason or another. No matter how miffed they were they still followed Souji.

Souji had that strange power and he was the strongest in the group. He was so damn cool but he saw Yosuke as an equal. He always listened. He understood too. Maybe Yosuke had gotten a bit over his head but it was nice to see and nice to know that it had not been him alone falling in love.

When he had kissed Souji it was impulsive. The action not his feelings. He knew how he felt and there had been something about that moment. He had been prepared to run for it but Souji had grabbed onto his jacket so tightly that the moment Yosuke had pulled away he was caught instantly. Not a chance of escape.

Souji had pulled him back and the kiss that Souji had given him had blown him out the water. He had never known. Yosuke had known how he felt but when Souji kissed him back he saw that he really was not alone.

Valentines day was seriously going to suck and be good at the same time. How was he supposed to compete with basically everybody? He knew girls would be baking and buying shit to give Souji. All sorts of excuses too in order to win favour.

He was not that worried about their own girls giving Souji anything. He was more concerned for what mystery item would turn up in Souji’s hands because Yosuke knew the thing would not be edible. But that was them.

He was something different. They had not shared it to the world but they were together. Souji was his. They were dating so what the hell could he do.

X

“Dojima-san.” Yosuke cleared his throat when the guy stopped in front of him a tired look on his face. He turned to look at a more calming image and smiled at the little girl holding tight to her father’s leg. “Hey Nanako-chan.”

“Yosuke-san!” Nanako looked delighted and Yosuke knew why. Nanako adored Junes. “We’re here to buy lunch!”

“And supplies for Souji for dinner.” Dojima sighed. “But we’re only now getting here. He glanced down at his daughter before he ruffled her hair. “We got distracted.”

“There are a lot of displays around.” Yosuke smiled. “And Teddie’s a distraction in himself too.”

“Tell me about it.” Dojima sighed before he looked down at Nanako. “Souji’s cooking for the next few days so I decided to stock up. he and Nanako have some baking project doing.”

“We’re baking chocolate chip cookies!” Nanako pulled at her father’s leg. “I told you this already Daddy.”

“Oh yeah the cookies.” Dojima smiled. “They are going to be great to taunt the others at the station with. The curry worked wonders. Everyone finished early because they were so hungry. After they were finished with their work.”

“That sounds like torture.” Yosuke laughed softly as he looked around the supermarket. “But while you’re here. Think I can interest Nanako-chan in a sample? I’m afraid the chocolate samples are all that way.”

“Along with all the displays for valentine’s day.” Dojima muttered. “I’d rather not.” He whispered as he glanced pointedly towards Nanako. “We already made one extra trip back to the car. I would like to avoid anymore.” His gaze sharpened on Yosuke. “That reminds me. Any plans for your group? I know you guys like socializing. Together.” He said dryly. “What are you guys doing?”

“Nothing. Least I think so.” Yosuke mused. “I might be at your house after school because Souji and I made plans to hang out but so far we have no plans.”

“Just you?” Dojima’s eyes were sharp and Yosuke could feel cold sweat at the back of his neck. “I see.” He glanced down toward Nanako. “Nanako, Yosuke will be by the house on the same day of the cookie baking.”

“Really?” Nanako squealed. “So you’re going to help?”

“I guess.” Yosuke muttered. “I’m one the few that can cook so it is best if we don’t waste my efforts. I’ll bring a few things along.” He smiled. “So look forward to seeing me Nanako-chan.”

“Bring something along huh.” Dojima muttered. “Aren’t you going to take advantage of the store?” He glanced around. “You can never go wrong with what you know.”

“Ah I guess I’ll bring ingredients or something.” Yosuke swallowed. “I don’t know yet. Depends on what I hear from Souji. But at the end of the day. Once my partner and I don’t end up with a mystery food X it’s perfect. We don’t want to give Nanako-chan a stomach ache after all.”

Dojima’s laugh at his words was a little strange. He shook his head before he pulled Nanako away from the table with the little girl waving goodbye every step of the way.

X

Luxury chocolate was pushing it. Seriously pushing it. The same for flowers and stuffed animals. Although Souji liked that sort of thing. But not teddy bears. They already had one bear and the way Teddie was, Yosuke was getting turned off the idea of Teddys altogether.

Maybe a plushie. Souji had been making eyes at the one in the arcade so maybe Yosuke could buy it outright or hope some god was on his side looking down favourably. He could maybe swing by the shrine and see what was good before he lost what little he had at the arcades. Besides something Souji was actually interested in was a far better gift than anything else he had been thinking of.

Chocolates from Junes?

Wouldn’t every other girl in the school think of that though? Like the ones that accepted their cooking skills. Wouldn’t they do that? Or girls that wanted to come off as a little friendly. Girls that wanted to hand out friendship chocolates. Wouldn’t they do the Junes route? Did Yosuke seriously want to go along that route with them?

So what exactly was he going to do?

Make something himself? he wasn’t too bad at cooking after all. Something that Souji could like… nothing too crazy but something.

X

“We seemed to have the same idea.” Souji laughed as he took a seat. It was just the two of them on the rooftop. Morning class had gotten cancelled and Yosuke was honestly glad. “I actually can’t believe that we didn’t run into each other.” Souji chuckled. “How hard did you work for this Yosuke?”

In his hand he held the doll that Yosuke had taken four chances to win. Souji had been eyeing the white thing for ages. Yosuke sighed as he looked at the charm that he had given up on. “Maybe as hard as you’ve been working on this.” He told his boyfriend. “And you got me a cat? A stuffed cat?”

“I thought a teddy bear might be pushing it.” Souji reached over to adjust the bear that sat on Yosuke’s lap. “The fur is the same colour as your hair. That’s why I bought it.” Souji’s hand travelled up Yosuke’s body before Souji chuckled and adjusted his collar. “It really suits you.”

“I didn’t expect you to go all out like this.” Yosuke glanced around the rooftop before he grabbed Souji’s hand. It was warm and the way that Souji smiled at him. “You’ve been planning this for a while or something?”

“Well I wanted to make something that we could share but I can’t leave Nanako out of things.” Souji smiled. “So the idea of you and I baking together with her. It’s honestly something that relaxes me. It makes me happy to be with you no matter what we do.” Besides.” Souji whispered as he leaned closer. “When we’re at my place, it doesn’t matter if I do this.” Souji was just too smooth and too damn cool. But he was Yosuke’s. His and no one else’s. He met Souji halfway and sank into the kiss. Soft, slow and sweet like the chocolate he had given him.

 

 


End file.
